


伪装面具

by Francesca08



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	伪装面具

【海赫预警】

李东海关掉直播软件的时候，已经是凌晨三点钟了。

他盯着手机屏幕发了会儿呆，接着无奈地叹了口气，把手伸进了自己的裤裆里。真不能怪他纵欲过度，实在是那个叫kuyhnue色情主播太撩人了。

自从上头查封了一批直播软件之后，李东海好一阵儿都没有主播可看，急得他直上火，脸上都要长痘了。直到前一段时间，好不容易被他翻出这么一个小软件。刚运营没多久，似乎用户量不多的样子，还可以打打擦边球。他喜出望外盼了一天，盼到深夜，洗干净自己打开直播，第一眼就发现了这位kuyhnue。

那天kuyhnue戴了金色假发，扎了双马尾模仿女学生，甚至还穿了特意做短的水手服和小裙子，一抬手就露出一大片白皙好看的腰身。更重要的是，他跟着黏黏糊糊的音乐跳舞，腰看着很软，一扭起来，裙底风光都若隐若现。

简直要逼得人流鼻血。

虽然这位kuyhnue戴着面具看不清楚样貌，而且说话的时候还用了变声器，但李东海直觉，他做起来肯定很爽。

他不知道他哪里来的直觉，而且想法还如此龌龊。不过他很快就自我解围了。干色情主播的，难道是为了彰显自己出淤泥而不染的原则吗？不是，肯定不是，肯定是为了勾引男人。

我什么时候能成为这个男人？

李东海一边这样想着一边哼哼唧唧的，对着今日份的视频录屏，手上一通忙活，片刻之后一蹬腿一瞪眼，终于是舒坦了。随便抽了张纸巾擦了擦，手机一扔就睡着了。

李赫宰和自己的粉丝们道了别，下播之后，一个人躺在床上胡思乱想。他做游戏主播的时间不短了，技术虽然不怎么样，但凭着一张男女通吃的脸，“银赫”这个名字，慢慢也在游戏圈小有名气起来。但光出名没用，人毕竟要吃饭，所以除了播游戏，他偶尔也上来和大家聊天，巩固一下感情，为了哄金主爸爸们高兴，能多给他打赏一点。

他今天就是上来聊天的。

有个粉丝说，最近有一款新出的游戏，问银赫有没有兴趣做个实况。底下紧接着有好几个眼熟的id跟着附和了一番。他觉得做实况有点麻烦，回头还要剪辑，还要包装，但是粉丝提了，他没答应也没拒绝，只说先观察看看。

李赫宰在床上躺了一会儿，还是坐起来查了这个游戏的资料。

好像是个恐怖游戏。李赫宰怕鬼，根本不敢一个人玩。他把游戏下载好之后，就一直摆在电脑里好几天没动过。

李东海因为持续熬夜和放纵，最近上班都没什么精神，黑眼圈恨不得掉到地上。开会的时间一直小鸡啄米，结果被老板抓了个正着。

“那这个事情，就李东海负责了，有没有意见？”

众人纷纷摇头。

李东海听见自己的名字突然惊醒，可前面都没听着，根本不知道老板让他干嘛。但大家一副等他回答的样子，他只好硬着头皮点了点头。

负责啥啊？

当他知道到底要负责什么之后，他瞬间头大得不行。

李东海所在的游戏公司最近上线了一款新游戏，他们正在找人造势，其中一条渠道，就是联系各大平台的游戏直播给他们做个实况解说，顺便宣传一下这款游戏。不巧，李东海就是需要负责这条线。

可他从来不看正经主播的。玩游戏的更是一个都不认识，这让他怎么联系？

李东海耐着性子随便翻了几个，不是嫌人家嗓音难听，就是嫌人家长相太凶。实在没辙了，他只好去问自己一个喜欢玩游戏的朋友。

“按照你的喜好的话，那我猜你应该会喜欢银赫。”

李东海站在茶水间捏着手机没好气地问，“银赫？什么怪名字啊。听起来就很奇怪，不会是穿什么奇装异服吧？那种我真的受不了。”

对面的朋友很无语，“他算是游戏区长得最好看的了，你不是喜欢好看的吗？”

话是不假。

李东海挂了电话，回到自己的工位，将信将疑打开电脑，在搜索栏里敲下【银赫】两个字。

他深吸一口气，决定收回自己刚才所有的废话。

真香。

啊不是，真好看啊。

虽然这个银赫看起来有一点点眼熟，大概是因为好看的人都千篇一律吧。

李东海目不转睛地看了他一下午的直播，晚上回去还意犹未尽，甚至都忘了去看kuyhnue跳舞，恨不得做梦的BGM都是银赫玩的那款游戏的音效。

第二天他就果断发私信联络了这个叫银赫的主播。

李赫宰收到私信的时候他才刚起床。他一边刷牙一边打开看，发现居然是自己之前下载的那款恐怖游戏的公司给他发的。他想了一会儿，吐掉漱口水，敲敲打打回了肯定的答复过去。

送到眼前的钱，谁不赚，谁是狗。

李东海对天发誓，他真的不算乘职务之便，他就是觉得见面能聊得清楚些。可是现在俩男的坐在餐厅里面面相觑的场景，似乎还是有那么一点点尴尬的。

银赫本人比镜头里好看一万倍，李东海觉得自己上辈子一定是积了大德的。

很显然，时不时抿嘴偷笑的李赫宰，也是这么想的。

所以尴尬的原因，可能是因为，同类相互吸引所产生的，暧昧？

总之结果就是正经工作没聊几句，废话却越聊越跑偏，等他们再次意识到需要看时间的时候，餐厅都要打烊了。

外面天黑得不能再黑了，甚至还下起了气氛刚好的雨。

李赫宰低头暗自骂了句脏话。他差点儿把更重要的事情忘了。

趁着李东海只拿着钱包去结账的时间，他赶紧打开自己的直播软件，发了条消息说今晚有事不做直播了。

刚点击发送，李东海留在桌上的手机就滴的一声弹出了消息。李赫宰低头疑惑地一瞄，发现了不得了的东西。

自己一分钟前发出的话和戴着面具的自拍照，原样出现在了李东海的手机屏幕上。

敢情在这儿等他呢。

钱也赚了，人也赚了，李赫宰觉得自己今晚真是收获满满。

等人结账回来的时候，外面突然一声惊雷。

“外面下雨了，你怎么回去啊？”

李东海抓着衣服思索了一会儿，其实他带伞了，但是如果现在说要乖乖回家似乎有点扫兴了，尤其是他眼神始终离不开面前那双泛着桃花的细长眼睛。

李赫宰及时捕捉到了他的犹豫，提前给出了解决方案，“没带伞的话，不如去我那里？我租的地方就在附近，我们可以跑着回去。”

“好，那麻烦你了，银赫。”，李东海一边回答，一边把雨伞慌张地塞回了包里。

“叫我李赫宰就可以啦，银赫只是我的网名——”，话中间有个可疑的停顿，“之一。”

等李东海站在李赫宰家浴室的花洒底下，他才意识到事态已经发展到了自己没想到的程度。

因为下雨所以来了第一次见面的人家里，因为淋了雨所以现在在洗澡，因为可能会着凉所以房子主人在厨房里煮姜汤，这一切也太诡异了吧。

而且，现在穿什么？

李东海光着身子在浴室里思考人生。

“你洗完了吗？”，浴室被从外面拉开了一点缝隙，一个圆圆的小脑袋探了进来。

李东海急忙转过去留了个后背给人，“你有没有衣服借我穿一下？”

李赫宰指了指洗衣机，“给你搭在那里了，快出来喝姜汤。”

说完又把门关上了。

李东海挪过去捏起衣服，穿好以后一低头，刚巧瞥见了地上的脏衣篮。面上都是普通的男性衣服，而压在下面的一件，却露出了一角奇怪的褶皱，看起来像是裙子？

有女朋友的吗。

想到这儿突然有点失落。

他出去的时候，李赫宰已经把汤端到了桌子上，“快过来喝一点，免得淋雨着凉。”

李东海慢腾腾地过去坐好喝了起来，纠结了半天还是开口问道，“你自己一个人住？”

“对呀。”

“女朋友偶尔会过来？”

李赫宰不知道他从哪里得出这么一个结论，“我没有女朋友啊。”

咦。难道是看错了？

“嘶——”，李东海喝得走神，结果一不小心烫到了嘴。

李赫宰着急地把勺子一扔，下意识凑过去拿手指蹭了蹭李东海泛红的嘴唇，“你没事儿吧？”

李东海一愣。冰凉的指尖和温热的嘴唇碰在一起，接着下一秒，他就鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了一下李赫宰的手指。

场面瞬间变得非常，不受控制。

“咳，那个，我看这个雨也没有要停的意思，不如一起玩一下那款游戏？”

五分钟后，李东海进了人家的卧室。

他一进去就有种说不上来的似曾相识的感觉。明明刚才看到电脑在书房里，但是没想到，卧室里还有一台。等李赫宰洗澡的工夫里，他仔细打量了一遍卧室的陈设，确定自己绝对没有来过，才稍稍放心一点。

可能只是想多了。

李东海掏出手机打算打发一下时间，结果看到了推送里kuyhnue今晚的请假公告。

他突然闪过了一个，可怕的念头。

这个房间，怎么有点像kuyhnue平时直播的那个房间啊？这么说起来，刚才在浴室看见的那个，怎么也那么像kuyhnue穿过的裙子啊？那继续这么想的话，这个李赫宰，怎么也好像有那么点——

“你站着干嘛，坐下呀。”，洗完澡出来的人身上还散着热气，李东海突然上头了。

网络姻缘一线牵，爱情这杯酒，喝不喝的，他都觉得自己马上要醉了。

他看着李赫宰在自己面前一边擦头发一边开电脑，咽了咽口水，“那个，你平时除了做游戏主播，还做别的吗？”

“别的什么？”

“就是......嗯，别的主播什么的......”

发现了啊。

看来人不傻，李赫宰心里乐开了花，表面却还在装傻，“没有啊，快来看游戏啦。”

讲道理，这个所谓的恐怖游戏，只不过是有些一惊一乍的情节而已，其实根本没多吓人。李赫宰一边操作着一边琢磨怎么通关。

不是通游戏的关，是通身边这位的关。

李东海提心吊胆地坐在他旁边，名义上是看游戏，其实眼睛不停往人身上黏。他越看越觉得，李赫宰和kuyhnue很像。两个人挨得很近，李东海闻着李赫宰身上好闻的沐浴露味道，渐渐心猿意马起来，甚至眼前也开始出现kuyhnue贴着自己跳舞的幻觉。

“啊——”，一声尖叫，人扑进了自己怀里。李东海吓了一跳，但还是眼疾手快地抱住了他。

游戏画面里出现了一个非常恐怖的特效。大概是被吓到了。

顺着背安抚了一阵，李赫宰却完全没有要从自己身上下去的意思。李东海有点不知所措，毕竟抱着他的感觉还挺舒服的。等意识稍微清醒一点，李赫宰已经面对面坐到了自己腿上，甚至还非常隐晦地用腿蹭着他的腿。

脑袋里轰的一声。被人主动地投怀送抱，李东海不是很习惯。

李赫宰把头埋在他颈窝里，呼吸吹得那块儿皮肤都热了起来。李东海轻轻扯了扯他的头发强迫他抬头，本来是想问点什么的，可对上李赫宰湿漉漉的眼神，他又瞬间不想问了。

习惯习惯也就习惯了。

真好看。

他咬了人家的嘴唇，跟着追着人家的舌头吮吸不放。

啧啧的亲吻声适时响起。

李赫宰技术很好，两个人亲得尽兴，等李东海的手滑进人家衣服里的时候，却被无情地抽了出来。舔了舔另一瓣意犹未尽的嘴唇，他小声说道，“等我一下。”

说完便起身离开了李东海的腿，留下了一脸不知所措的人。

忙碌的身影在卧室和卫生间之间往返几趟，花了一点准备的时间，然后，李东海就收到了今晚最大的惊吓。

李赫宰此刻正身着自己第一次看kuyhnue直播时穿的那身衣服。小裙子似乎比视频里看起来更短了，穿着根本遮不住屁股。从面前转了个身，就能看见里面真空的状态了。上衣也是。堪堪遮住胸口，腰腹全露在外面。皮肤又白又亮。

李东海看呆了，张着嘴说不出话，被李赫宰拉到床边坐下，整个过程都没动作，像个被操纵的木偶。

“喜欢吗？”，李赫宰故意掀开裙摆坐在他身上问道。

李东海精神还在出走，顾不上回答。连点头摇头的反应都没有。

见他反应平平，李赫宰有点失落。都看kuyhnue的直播了，还以为你喜欢这个呢。他一边想，一边打算起身直接脱掉这身女装。

李东海被他的动作拉回了现实。他把人扯回来固定在自己身上，伸手进裙子里摸了一把，手感湿滑，光溜溜的。他情不自禁地往那个源头探去，在股缝处被拦了一道。

李赫宰夹着不许他的手指进去，不依不饶地继续问，“你不是不喜欢嘛？”

被勾引还被拒绝。李东海急了，“没说不喜欢！”

“哦——你喜欢呀，”，李赫宰稍微扭动了一下腰，“喜欢我穿还是喜欢kuyhnue穿？”

事已至此也没什么好隐瞒的了。

“你之前都是这么勾引别人的吗？”，李东海皱了皱眉。

李赫宰彻底放松了股间的力量，任由作乱的手指搅弄起他刚刚自己偷偷扩张过的地方，“kuyhnue他啊，卖艺不卖身的。”

裙子前被顶起一个小帐篷。戳着的地方隐约有点湿了。

李东海把人放倒在床上，伸手想帮他脱掉。身下的人却摇了摇头，自己抱起膝盖，双腿大张着，折成一个完全开放的姿势，“我想穿着。”

李东海会意，手指进进出出玩得好不痛快。压着人疯狂又亲又咬，自己硬得要爆炸了。洞口里本身就塞了点润滑剂，这会儿被更是被玩得油亮。李东海觉得差不多了，提抢靠过去，轻轻用力往里塞。吃进去一半，被撑开了不少，李东海一使劲儿就整个挤了进去。

完全没入的瞬间，李赫宰的哼唧突然变了调。他叫了一会儿，李东海以为他太疼，自己就那么埋着不敢动。可是含着反而都更难受。李赫宰不是很疼，只觉得自己要胀坏了，他抬眼去求，“动呀......”

李东海稍微调整了一下姿势，还是不太敢放肆地动作，“不难受吗？”

“难受！你不动就难受！”，李赫宰圈起他的脖子故意凶了他一句。

这句话李东海还是很受用的。他把李赫宰的裙子撩到腰上，托住屁股猛地草了起来。许是顶到了对的位置，才没进出几下，身下的人就开始一副要哭不哭的样子求饶，“呜呜呜.....慢...慢点......”

怎么可能。

李东海不回应，更停不下来。头一次在床上这么欺负人，他爽得精神恍惚。

李赫宰尽量把身体蜷缩起来，想要抵抗后穴传来的酥麻感觉，可实在忍不住了。

“坏了...别那么深...呜......”，后面的话因为被李东海捂着嘴全变成了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

才一会儿听不见他的叫床，李东海很快就做得食髓知味。他又把手放开，换了姿势上去咬人家涨红的乳粒，哄着他继续叫。

李赫宰被干得哆哆嗦嗦，衣服不是衣服，裙子不是裙子的，身上乱七八糟。他断断续续地叫着，求着，说着讨好的话，“快射...不行了...快....”

李东海跨上猛地加速一阵，按着李赫宰的腰，终于是送俩人都上了天。

李东海那该死的贤者时间半天都没结束。他不懂抱着人温存，也不懂安慰，更不懂贴心替人清理，就自己像个大爷似的倒在那儿。

李赫宰缩成一团全身抽搐了好一会儿，想挣扎着起来，可身上疼得要命，一翻身就有黏黏糊糊的液体往床单流，他想拿裙子遮一遮自己，也是徒劳，反而把裙子也弄得脏兮兮的。他没好气地喊李东海，“你过来！”

“啊？”

“你这就不管了？！”，李赫宰恢复了一点力气就开始骂人，“我都这样了你也不管？！自己爽了就翻脸不认人是不是！”

李东海被吼得一个激灵，乖乖滚着过来抱人，轻声细语安抚了一阵才带着他去清洗。

洗完回来，都彻底清醒了，俩人躺在一起大眼瞪小眼。

“你能不能...”，李东海开了个头，接着欲言又止。

“怎么？”  
“别做那种...直播了。”

李赫宰看着他为难的样子，往前蹭了蹭，故意离他很近才回答，“不做你养我吗？”

李东海不说话了。虽然自己莫名其妙就睡了人，但这么轻易就许承诺的事儿，他干不出来。

“你不喜欢我吗？”，见人半天都不回答，李赫宰黑了脸，语气也冷了起来。

“不是！”，李东海马上否认。叹了口气继续说道，“我现在工资每个月就这么多，租房花掉一笔，其他开销我都尽量省，余下的可能不多了，都给你。但可能还不够，我可以再...”

被堵住嘴了。

腻腻歪歪亲完，李赫宰才他笑道，“你傻啊，还租房子干嘛？”

几天之后。

kuyhnue照常上线直播。虽然依旧是穿着裙子带着假发的装束，可惜却不跳舞了。弹幕上饿的猴急的男人们不停地刷屏问着kuyhnue怎么不跳舞，他也只是微笑着回应。

连面具下的眼角都笑出了几道褶皱。

他陪着大家聊了一会儿，突然表情难看起来。粉丝纷纷问他是不是不太舒服，他咬着牙扭了几下，低头向凳子下面递了眼刀。

“没有不舒服哈！可能是家里有点热！”，对着镜头回答道。

李东海藏在下面乐不思蜀。在李赫宰的裙子底下又是摸又是吹气的，软绵绵地小声调戏人家，“你硬啦。”

屏幕那头的人听不见。可李赫宰听得一清二楚。他的脸越来越红，几乎是每说两句话就要调整一下坐姿。

偏偏李东海今天玩心大发，非要看人不得解脱的样子。他把已经硬起来的东西含在嘴里进出，柔软温热的口腔轻轻包裹纠缠着，口水和精液全混在一起从嘴角往外色情地流淌。他吞咽得快，猛地吸一口含得深了点，李赫宰就立马忍不住哼了一声。他低头看了他一眼，再抬头看向镜头的时候，分明已经是一副发情模样。

这下可让色狼粉丝们大饱眼福了。一瞬间弹幕和礼物几乎刷爆了屏幕。

“谢谢…大家的礼物…”

-「只有我一个人这么想吗，我怎么觉得主播今天看起来好骚啊…」  
-「kuyhnue不舒服吗今天怎么不跳舞啊？」  
-「啊啊啊啊我他妈真看硬了！！」  
-「跳舞！跳舞！老子要看大屁股！」

李赫宰头一次看着屏幕上这些话觉得如此羞耻。他之前跳艳舞聊骚的时候都没有这种感觉。

李东海怕他射得太快，放弃了有节奏的吞吐，改为舒缓的舔弄，一边舔一边赤裸裸地盯着看李赫宰的表情，用眼神问他是不是舒服。

没过一会儿，李赫宰实在坐不住了，要命的地方被体贴地照顾着，脸上不正常的潮红久久不退，再这样下去要被粉丝发现了。于是他草草和粉丝打了招呼打算下播，结果还没退出去，摄像头就被下面突然站起身的人粗鲁地关掉了。

他刚想骂人，就被一个公主抱扔进了床褥里。

被抱起来的瞬间李赫宰就消气了。从刚才开始他一直试图抵抗的某种生理感觉这会儿也找上来了，他眼含春色地抬头瞧着人，“吃醋了？”

李东海趴在他身上，咬着他领口露出来的皮肤厮磨，把被自己玩脏的小裙子往上掀着。李赫宰的细腰又开始不安地扭来扭去，紧密接触的地方被他蹭得好热。

李东海轻轻按住他，摘掉了他脸上的面具，压低声音说道，“浪起来的样子，只有我可以看。”

嗯，以后只给你看了。

-FIN-


End file.
